Go Shijima
is Kiriko Shijima's younger brother, the son of the Roidmudes creator, Professor Banno and freelance photographer who utilizes Signal Bikes to transform into , as well as Kamen Rider Drive's Shift Cars for additional power. He had been stationed in America, but returned to Japan to aid with the emerging Roidmude crisis. Go is prejudiced towards the Roidmudes and goes to great lengths to destroy all Roidmudes, even the ones that protect humanity and the ones that desire to live in peace. History Past Sometime ago, Go and Kiriko lost their parents, with what's left of their father's memorial under a tree. Since Kiriko is the only family member left for him, Go deeply cares for her as much as Kiriko does for him. He left Japan and resided in America, where Harley Hendrickson, Krim Steinbelt's mentor recruited him to test the Mach System he made. During his days in America, he met one of Krim's Shift Cars, Amazing Circus, and even encountered two Roidmude siblings, Gunman and 018, as he tried to take them down along with their Slowdown syndicate. He chased them to Japan, while at the same time abandoning his training. Some time in the past, he discovered about his father's fate of being killed by his own creations, the Roidmudes. Now most of the Roidmudes are currently targeting him for being a son to the Roidmude creator, he also now sees them as "evil" for what they did to his father, planning to avenge his father's death and destroy what his late-father left behind. However, knowing the Roidmudes are after those who are related to his father, he has to avoid his sister from becoming their target without her knowing their ties with their father. Return to Japan Mach is first seen visiting the Drive Pit on his own, speaking to Mr Belt. Later, when his older sister gets attacked by an evolved Volt Roidmude, he counter attacks him, leaving shortly after Shinnosuke comes to help her. Go made his first introduction in his civilian form in front of Shinnosuke, who was investigating a Heavy Acceleration in a landshark's house. He challenged the latter in a competition to find the culprit first before disappearing. Despite Shinnosuke and Genpachiro found the culprit, Naoki but Go Shijima appeared and reveal the truth: Naoki is the culprit but the Roidmude they face earlier was a different person. He called Kiriko as she and Drive watched him defeated Gunman easily. Once the battle was over, Kiriko and Mr. Belt introduced Shinnosuke to Go, learning that he is Kiriko's younger brother, much to Shinnosuke's shock. When three robbers called the Slowdown Gang announce their robbery on the internet with their Slowdown Wristbands from Gunman and 018, Genpachiro assembled a team of SWAT and the Special Investigation Unit members went into action. However, while the robbers were on their way, Go as Mach created his own Heavy Acceleration and interrogated the robbers before destroying their wristbands. Using that information, he infiltrated the Roidmude siblings but got himself caught along with Mashin Chaser until Shinnosuke, Kiriko and his Signal Bikes came to rescue. He transformed into Mach and destroyed the Roidmude siblings with their Cores. Shinnosuke finally understood Go's personality and accepted the term "big brother" given to him by Go. The Ride Crosser & revelation of Protodrive's Fate Shinnosuke and Go receive jobs to guard a model who is bullied by a Roidmude who calls a truce with the stalker of the model. During the job, Chase intervenes but with his non usual emotions for his sake to search for his lost memory. Soon, Chase, Shinnosuke, Go, and Kiriko are shocked to learn the truth of Chase being the first Kamen Rider Drive after Chase is shocked to learn that his machine is able to combine with Go's machine out of his will. This truth also gives Chase more shock. Soon, after continuing the case, Shinnosuke become hesitant to defeat Chase after he was rebooted by Medic. Type Dead Heat & Confrontation with the Reaper When investigating marriage scam incidents and battling Voice Roidmude and his minions, Shinnosuke finds Go beaten by a newly healed Heart. Having no choice, he forced himself to use the unfinished Shift Dead Heat and defeated Heart along with killing two of Voice's lackeys. With the Drive System gone haywire, Drive pleads with Go to stop him. Later, while battling against the Voice Roidmude, Chase arrives to cover the latter's escape. Their battle comes to a draw when Mach Arabull and Tune Chaser Bat's Rider Kicks collide. Mach participate in the battle again and for the first time used the finished Shift Dead Heat, assuming Deadheat Mach and destroyed Voice and his lackeys. During Drive & Mach's confrontation with the Judge Roidmude, Mashin Chaser appears and saves Judge. He then triggered the Ride Crosser combination on his own and resorted to eliminate the Riders. However, Tridoron arrives, allowing Drive to forcibly separate the Ride Crosser. Go as well forced himself to participate in the case again after being duped by the real Judge as his red herring. Chase later returned to aid the Judge Roidmude but is intercepted by Go, who transforms into Mach. Though Chase initially gains the upper hand, Mach overpowers him as Deadheat Mach. Chase attempts to activate the Ride Crosser combination but to no avail, as Mach did not bring his Ride Macher along with him. After Drive defeats Judge, Chase became furious and blasted purple energy from his Fang Spidey at the Riders. However, Mach jumps up into the air and strikes Chase with his Zenrin Shooter powered by his Dead Zone state. Afterwards, Chase retreats. When five simultaneous murders are reported at the same time, Go as Mach and Drive confronted Chase for the murders, which ultimately ended with them forced to face Medic and her Reaper Legion. As they flee, Mach managed to defeat one member, Roidmude 104. He would later discovered that the murders were just baits used to separate Drive from his allies, with the Tire Exchange Shift Cars under Medic's trance and Mach himself forced to deal with Heart. In the end, he was forced to lend Drive Shift Dead Heat at the cost of his own safety. Shinnosuke thanks Go for passing Shift Dead Heat to him in the nick of time. Though Go, still not feeling at ease about Chase, leaves. Mr. Belt figures that they need to find a way to finish off the battle as Type Formula without any self-inflicting injury. Back at the Unit, five men appear in the office. Jun thinks that they want to get a driver's license, but Kyu recognizes them as the victims from the five homicides. Go and Kiriko try to fend off the victims, but Kiriko gets knocked out and carried away by two of them. Mr Belt deduces that the bodies were copies created by Medic, which was how forensics believed that they died at the same time. Beneath a highway, one of the "victims" passes Kiriko to Chase, who then disintegrates all the remaining three victims. He is stopped by Go, who transforms into Mach. As Mach asks Chase how could he toy with human life, it undoes part of Chase's reprogramming back to its original state, causing Chase to put down Kiriko on the ground and step back in shock. As a confused Chase wonders what he has done, Medic appears and renders him unconscious. She sends her Reapers after Mach, who fights them in his Dead Heat form. After the fight, he collapses in exhaustion. He wakes up to find Shinnosuke and Kiriko, and tells the former that Chase wants to fight fair and square. After Drive defeats Mashin Chaser in battle, The Ride Chaser is left at the Drive Pit. Kamen Rider 3 Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation Combining SpeciaI In the movie prequel special, Go is seen taking a picture of an unknown phenomenon that appears in the sky until it disappeared after a few minutes. During his second time finding the phenomena and taking more pictures of it before it disappeared again, he encountered Kamen Rider 3, who attacks Go as a test drive of his abilities only to be spared and be told by the Rider that Go wasn't the one he was after, but someone else. He shows up to rescue Shinnosuke, Kiriko and a Ninninger member, Takaharu from Hiruchameleon's attack, and also telling them about Kamen Rider 3's existence. He, Kiriko, Shinnosuke, and Takaharu found the mastermind behind phenomena, Shocker, whose Great Leader spoke with Doctor D/Roidmude 089 through the android's belt. Gou aided his partner and the Ninningers in defeating the Shocker forces. However, Hiruchameleon escaped. After the battle and the Ninninger's departure, Go is still suspicious about who Rider 3 was and what's he up to. Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 After Shocker alters the timeline by sending Kamen Rider 3 back to 1973 to defeat the original Double Riders, Go has a job on Super Regeneration System to create something called "Rider Town", until he met Takumi Inui. After his encounter with Takumi, he joined Yuto Sakurai, and the other Rider resistances whose on a run from Shocker. Although, he, Yuto and Shinnosuke also helped out Kyoichiro, whose on a run from both Shocker and Rider resistance recently. He and Yuto later meets Sakuya Tachibana, and one of 3 other main Royal Card Riders, whereas Mutsuki Kamijou becomes an young evil leader of some Shocker's branch, while Kazuma Kenzaki is held as a prisoner. At some point, he fights against Kamen Riders Leangle & Chalice. Go later then participates in the final battle against the Great Leader in an effort to restore the timeline, but overwhelmed by multiple kaijin and killed. He stays dead even with the timeline fixed, with Kiriko and Shinnosuke mourning for his passing. Go_Vs_Takumi.jpg|Go meeting Takumi Mach_Vs._Leangle_&_Chalice.jpg|Mach vs. Chalice & Leangle D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 The timeline is altered once again after the events of Super Hero Taisen GP, where time itself is stuck in a strange loop on April 4, 2015. Go is repeatedly killed over and and over again as Shinnosuke attempts to correct the timeline. His death is finally undone when Shinnosuke sacrifices himself to ensure Go's survival. It's later revealed that Takumi is the cause of the time loop that allowed Kamen Rider 4 to exist due to his strong wish not to lose any more people, and is revealed to be the Great Leader of Shocker himself. However, Faiz sacrifices himself to prevent more time distortions from happening and destroyed the History Modifying Machine for good which reverts the timeline back to its original state. Wpid-20150313083544.jpg|Go transforming alongside Shinnosuke, Takumi, & Yuto Go_first_death.png|Go's first death: Caught in the explosion of Cheetahkatatsumuri Go_second_death.png|Go's second death: Stabbed in the heart by Hiruchameleon Wpid-20150404105343.jpg Restoring the Rider's faith He later gets involved in a fight with Shoot Roidmude to keep him busy, in order for Drive Type Formula to intercept missiles launched by the Roidmude successfully, but Go is defeated following the berserker state of Deadheat Mach, which gives the Roidmude an opening to critically damage his belt, The belt is repaired afterwards by Rinna Sawagami. However, Go, seeing both the Roidmudes and Drive consequently receiving further and further upgrades, becomes furious out of jealousy and lack of confidence and begs Rinna to power up his Mach Driver as well. But Mr. Belt reassures Go, that Mach Driver Honoh works in the same principal as the Drive System does and that the Mach System is just as capable of evolving, implying that he was missing something. Realizing, thanks to Kiriko, that he's already strong enough, Go calls off the impending power-up, having restored faith in himself (which was lost in waves of impatience) granting him access to the Sudden Dead Heat function, which causes Dead Heat Mach form to go berserk on the user's own will, with him being able to control the Rider form fully. Thus, he and Drive were able to finish the Shoot Roidmude once and for all. After Go leaves the Drive Pit, Rinna reveals to have a second Mach Driver to carry her experiments on. Revealing The Kamen Riders' Identity and Chase's Redemption Roidmude 007 searched for an imprisoned serial killer who specialized in killing police officers and asked him to work as a team to become the fused hybrid Sword Roidmude with a new Viral Core. Go suggested jokingly to finish the Roidmude alongside the prisoner after their first battle, but got denied by Shinnosuke and Krim. While Sword Roidmude attacked the hospital to kill Hayase, Go bought some time until Shinnosuke is ready to finish the Roidmude with the upgraded Drive Driver and kill it without killing the host. After Shinnosuke defeated Sword Roidmude, Go reverted in front of Kyu and Gen after Shinnosuke showed his identity as Kamen Rider Drive in front of the public. The next day, Go was surprised to learn that Chase was still alive and became stressed out. After learning that Shinnosuke was injured while searching for him alongside Kiriko, he warned Kiriko to not trust Chase or any Roidmude. When Sword Roidmude revived, Go rescued Shinnosuke by accessing Deadheat Mach, but he was overwhelmed by the rage of Sword Roidmude and is forced to revert. Kiriko panicked and attacked Sword Roidmude, but got defeated easily and almost killed until Chase rescued her. Go was shocked to see Chase transform into Kamen Rider Chaser and easily overpower the Sword Roidmude. Despite everyone being happy of his return as a Kamen Rider, Go was still displeased and got angry at the fact a Roidmude was now a Kamen Rider. Go's Reasoning and The Beginning Duel of the Bike Riders Soon after, Rinna introduced the new weapons, Ride Booster. Go and the rest were happy to see this new weapon. Go asked why she created two and Rinna answered that those are for Mach and Chaser, shocking Go and angering him. Kiriko tried to convince Go about Chase, but Go still refused to accept Chase as Kamen Rider and they have a bad debate which resulted in Go getting slapped by Kiriko. After the rest have to go for a meeting, Go was met by a woman. She asked him a favor to go searching for her brother. Go later met Shinnosuke during his investigation. Surprised to see him without Kiriko, he asked and knew that Kiriko was searching for Chase. Shinnosuke asked Go why he still hates Chase and only to be answered that all Roidmudes are evil. But just then, the surrounding people around them went berserk. Go looked at a boy who was struggling with his own parents, trying desperately to save him and stop the quarrel. Shinnosuke watched Go's action was his unusual and warned him, only to be answered that Shinnosuke didn't know everything about him. Right at the time, Advanced Roidmude number 050 came and told him off about happiness, angering Go and he attacked it. However, Go was less focused on fighting and it caused him to be overwhelmed easily. Just before he was finished, Chase saved him. After the battle was over, despite thanking him, Go attacked Chase. Chase didn't fight back and immediately reverted from his Kamen Rider form. Go was still desperate and forced himself to attack Chase, but was stopped by Shinnosuke. Soon, Go who is depressed, revealing a shocking truth that Dr. Banno, the one who created the Roidmude were in fact, is the main brain of making them corrupted and also his father. Which is why, Go tried to destroy all Roidmudes to take the responsibility for what his father had done. Falling Into The Trap, Temporary Betrayal To The Kamen Riders, and Post-Brainwashed Re-Atonements Without Go noticing, he was actually being manipulated. His hatred towards Roidmudes because of his father was explained to be the target so he would have his soul be taken and become a Hybrid Roidmude. While he was wandering around at night on his own with suffering hallucinations of Shinnosuke, Kiriko and Banno, Brain came out of nowhere and offered a chance for Go to meet Roidmude 001, but he refused. Transforming into Mach with anger, he furiously fights Brain. As Brain falls to the ground and seemingly to get the upper hand, the Roidmude suddenly took out his iPad, revealing a strange glowing blue screen for Go to see. Afterwards, while Drive was fighting the Open Roidmude, he came out along side with Brain, which shocked both the remaining two riders and Kiriko. He fights both Drive and Chaser, and goes on par with Drive's Type Formula with Shift Deadheat at ease. Before Drive got defeated, Chaser uses his Shingou-Ax's finisher and helped both Drive and himself escape. Afterwards, he cancelled the transformation and sneered with a face of anger and frustration. After his third battle with Kamen Rider Chaser, Chase sees he has the same snowflake symbol on his neck that people who have had their memories altered by 001. After he was saved by Chase and regains his memories, he can now see the difference which Roidmude is evil or not, as well as now with trusting Chase because not he only saved him,but he also saved Kiriko in the past for real. Not only that, Go felt guilty for having himself manipulated and unintentionaled allied with the Roidmudes, especially attacking his own sister and leading to the death of Shinnosuke at the hands of Freeze, thus trying to re-atone himself, with Chases help. Personality Go has a very impulsive and outgoing personality, whose hyperactivity may have worsened during his time in America. He is also very intelligent, which coupled with his robust physique, makes him a very capable detective. He is also pretty competitive, as seen with him challenging Shinnosuke to find and finish Gunman. A freelance cameraman himself, Go has a habit of picturing any nearby couples either intentionally or not. He has a flair for drama and is also quite the jester. Despite being entirely capable of subtlety, he prefers to make his entrance in a proud, flashy manner, going so far as to call his sister to his debut battle in Japan, just so that she can witness how cool he is. These traits ultimately resulted in him liking to rush into danger. Go has a catchphrase that goes, In his battles with the Roidmudes, he likes to repeat his introduction of himself whether he starts fighting, even though he has said it in Episode 12 already, presuming to show off the coolness of himself. However, as shown in Episode 14, in his first fight with Roidmude 096, he is so determined to finish his introduction that he gives the Roidmude a chance to attack him, and even escaping. In his next encounter with him and Roidmude 069, he skipped it and goes straight to the fighting part. He fixed this problem afterwards in future episodes by saying it really fast. For all of his bluster, however, Go is also a realist, ready to use any means to defeat his enemy, even considered himself much of a monster as the ones they fight due to the fact that both the Kamen Riders and the Roidmudes use Core Driviars as the source of their powers. And also, he bears the pain of taking the responsibility of what Dr Banno, who in fact is also his father for the corruption of Roidmude. He does have a serious side, especially when it is to protect his sister from dangers and harms. He has a big hatred to the Roidmudes that's near fanatical in belief, hating even Chase, despite he had returned to normal currently. His sense of justice seemed to have altered due to his time in America, having suggested that they should kill Taga when he fused with 007 into the Sword Roidmude, and came close in killing Reiko out of rage when she was the Seeker Roidmude when she manipulated him into a trap. His hatred for Roidmudes is so great that he even went so far to say that Chase is just the 109th Roidmude, ignoring his past heroics as Protodrive or his return as Kamen Rider Chaser. In Episode 22, even when Chase temporarily got back to his original settings during the time he was brainwashed by Medic, he still doesn't budge, continuing his thoughts about all the Roidmudes are evil, unaware that it was all her plan to lure Drive out. However, he does show a little bit of sympathy to Roidmude 072 back in Episode 20, but those feelings were only temporary once, until after he was saved by Chase from Roidmude 001's memory alteration like how the Roidmude saved his sister when he was Proto-Drive, Go finally understands which Roidmude(s) is evil or not. Powers and Abilities ;Peak Human Physicality :He has a very athletic physique - a trait he shares with his sister. He easily demonstrates acrobatics way above that of average human's, shown to be able to somersault over tall walls, hand-standing for minutes on end, jumping from a tall tower to a roof over a great distance, then landing safely on his bike. ;4th Wall Awareness :During his debut, he could comically see and interact with Shinnosuke's imaginations, which are supposed to be seen by the viewers only. He is also currently the only one to do so. Family *Kiriko Shijima - older sister *Tenjuro Banno - father *Sukimo Shijima - mother *Sachiko Emoto Forms Some of Kamen Rider Mach's Signal Bikes alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Signal Bikes arm him with a certain element or weapon, by changing the on his right shoulder for a . These two types of Signal Bikes can be used in conjunction with each other. Mach can also use Kamen Rider Drive's Shift Cars for the same effect through a . By hitting the Boost Igniter on the Mach Driver Honoh between one and four times, Mach can activate the special ability of a Signal Bike or Shift Car currently placed within the Driver. After raising the Signal Landing Panel, pressing the Boost Igniter, and pushing the Signal Landing Panel back down, Mach can unleash a finishing move. Kamen Rider Mach's ending theme is entitled "Full Throttle". *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. Accessed through the Signal Mach Bike, Mach's default motorbike-based form bears the . Like Drive, Mach is able to create intense Heavy Acceleration distortions through verbal command. Since Mach's helmet is based on a motorcycle helmet, the part of it can be raised up to reveal the , which lets out the pent up energy that Mach builds up during extended use, as well as being the manual off-switch to his Heavy Acceleration abilities. In this form, Mach has serious power, punching and kicking harder than Drive's Type Technic Braver and Gravity, as well as Type Wild (though not Types Wild Dump and Wild Wrecker), can jump higher than Drive, and is almost as fast as Type Speed when Drive goes at full speed. Mach also has the ability to hover in the air for a short period of time by jettisoning power through well-hidden vents along his thighs. By hitting the Boost Igniter four times, Mach is able to summon his Zenrin Shooter. If he does so while already having the Zenrin Shooter on hand, he instead gains the ability to accelerate at an incredible running speed. Mach's Full Throttle finisher is the , where he gathers energy into his feet, then runs forward and jumps up. Afterwards, Mach somersaults like a buzzsaw, spinning until he reaches the target. Just before he makes contact, Mach extends a foot out to strike the target. Mach RiderKick.png|Kick Macher - Signal Exchanges= *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The dirt bike-based Signal Magarl Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the turn sign-themed . This mode debuts in episode 12. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire shots that bend to home in onto targets by hitting the Boost Igniter. The shots also arcs more sharply and move faster when the Boost Igniter is hit four times. Magarl bullet.png|Bullet bending ability Appearances: Episodes 12-13, 15, 20 - Kikern= Mach Kikern *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The custom bike-based Signal Kikern Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the warning sign-themed . This mode debuts in episode 13. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to shoot a flare that turns into a portal shaped like Kikern's logo when he hits the Boost Igniter which summons a bullet-shaped that starts small and grows to giant size in seconds to bite the opponent. Mach Kikern's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Mach jumps up and does a few somersaults before he extends a foot out to strike the target while an aura shaped like a Demon Beast surrounds him. I have yet to meet Roidmude that can outsmart bullet.png|A fully-sized Demon Beast Kikern Kick Macher.png|Kikern Kick Macher Appearances: Episodes 13, 16 - Tomarle= Mach Tomarle *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The sports bike-based Signal Tomarle Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the stop sign-themed . This mode debuts in episode 13. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire a force shield shaped like Tomarle's logo that slowly charges the enemy and paralyzes them upon contact. When the Boost Ignitor is hit once, Mach's shots can cause whatever it hits to be suspended in midair, preventing flying enemies to run away. In Super Hero Taisen GP, he was able to use this ability to influence a few Rider Machines during the Rider Grand Prix. Kikern barrier.png|Energy barrier ability 66efe9d1jw1eq5irs3tzuj20sg0g075x-e1426355825193.jpg|Some Rider Machines under Signal Tomarle's influence Appearances: Episodes 13, 15, 23, Super Hero Taisen GP, 28 - Kaksarn= Mach Kaksarn *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The American-style bike-based Signal Kaksarn Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the directions permitted sign-themed . This mode debuts in episode 13. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to diffuse one shot from his Zenrin Shooter into a torrent of scattered shots when he hits the Boost Igniter once, with four times resulting in bigger scatter shots, though the blasts last shorter while doing so. Mach Scatter Blast.jpg|Multiple shooting ability Appearances: Episodes 13-14, 18, 25 - }} - Tire Exchanges= *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The flaming hotrod-based Shift Max Flare Car allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the fire-marked . This mode debuts in episode 15. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to shoot fireballs. If the Boost Igniter is hit four times, Mach can launch a fireball whose flames can stick like napalm onto the target. Use Flamethrower, Mach!.jpg|Fireball shooting ability Appearances: Episode 15 - Arabull= Mach Arabull *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The dump truck-based Shift Rumble Dump Car allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the dump truck-marked . This mode debuts in episode 17. In this mode, Mach is armed with the Rumble Smasher. Mach Arabull's Full Throttle finisher is the , where the Rumble Smasher attaches itself to Mach's right leg to enhance his kick's strike. Arabull Kick Macher.png|Roughening Kick Macher Appearances: Episode 17 - Mazerl= Mach Mazerl *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The concrete mixer-based Shift Spin Mixer Car allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the cement mixer drum-marked . This mode debuts in Ninninger Vs. Drive. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire wet cement from the Zenrin Shooter. By hitting the Boost Igniter once, the fired cement dries quickly, clogging anything the cement had gotten into. Mach Mazerl cement.png|Cement shooting ability Appearances: Ninninger Vs. Drive }} }} - Deadheat Mach= - Default= Deadheat Mach *'Height': 200.5 cm. *'Weight': 107.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.3 t. *'Kicking power': 23.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 36.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. is Mach's motorcycle and sidecar-based form, which has the physical characteristics of both his and Drive's Rider Systems. Accessed through the Shift Dead Heat Car, this form bears the , as well as the across Mach's torso. This form debuts in episode 17. In this form, Mach has greatly increased punching and kicking power, though he loses a bit of his maximum jumping height and running speed as a result. It also allows him to function in a Super Heavy Acceleration field, but with the drawback of his Ability Perimeters being significantly reduced. Mach's special ability in this form is being able to emulate Heart's state by hitting the Boost Igniter four times, which raises his combat capabilities to an incredible degree while western acoustic guitar music plays as accompaniment. Compared to Heart, Deadheat Mach's Dead Zone ability is superior. However, using this ability can overload Mach's Rider System if the DH Kourin's meter redlines. Once the system maxes out and the Type Dead Heat Tire's treads burst, the operator will lose control over their actions. After Go restores faith in himself, he is able to control this form's burst state by repeatedly hitting the Boost Igniter until the reading on his DH Kourin maxes out, which significantly boosts his stats, making him just as powerful as Drive's Type Formula. He also gained enough power to expel poison from the Shoot Roidmude's enhanced attacks. If Deadheat Mach initiates a Signal or Tire Exchange, instead of changing permanently, the DH Kourin or Type Dead Heat Tire respectively is briefly replaced with the new Kourin Signal or Tire before reverting back to normal, with Mach still gaining the additional powers normally provided by that Signal or Tire. This also includes any Tire Specific Item that comes from a Tire Exchange. Deadheat Mach's Full Throttle finisher is the , which resembles his original Kick Macher, but with a lot of red and blue energy as Mach spins until he comes in for the kick. Heat Kick Macher.png|Heat Kick Macher ;Signal Exchanges Deadheat Mach Kaksarn.jpg|Kaksarn Deadheat Mach Magarl.jpg|Magarl ;Tire Exchanges Deat heat mach Naoru.png|Naorl (Mad Doctor) KRDr-Deadheatmacharabull.png|Arabull (Rumble Dump) Appearances: Episodes 17, 19, 21-23, Ninninger Vs. Drive, Super Hero Taisen GP, D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4, 24, 26, 28-29, 32-33 }} }} Equipment *NEX-Core Driviars - Kamen Rider Mach's power source, an upgrade of the Core Driviars Devices *Mach Driver Honoh - Transformation device *Signal Bikes - Gives access to Mach's forms and powers, depending on which bike is used *Shift Cars - Borrowed/taken from Drive to give Mach additional forms and powers Weapons *Zenrin Shooter - Mach's primary weapon *Tire Specific Items - Weapons that come from certain Shift Cars (borrowed from Drive): **Rumble Smasher - Mach Arabull's drill-based item via the Kourin Signal Arabull **Cure Quicker - Mach Naorl's first aid kit-based item via the Kourin Signal Naorl Vehicles *Ride Macher - Mach's primary Rider Machine **Ride Crosser - Ride Macher combined with the Ride Chaser *Ride Booster Red - Mach's Rider Machine Behind the Scenes Portrayal Go Shijima is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Mach, his suit actor is . This is his second time suit acting for the Secondary Riders. The first was Kamen Rider Beast. Notes *In episode 1 of D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4, Go was revealed to be born around the year 1996. **In real life, his actor, Yuu Inaba was born in January 12, 1993. *His name is a pun on the English word "Go" as he runs headlong into battle and is unable to put "brakes" on himself. *His profession is a free-lance photographer like Hayato Ichimonji (Kamen Rider 2). **He is also the third Kamen Rider who has a camera as his personal equipment after Hayato Ichimonji and Tsukasa Kadoya. *Mach's default form color scheme and name is reminiscent of the famous fictional racing vehicle, the . It should be noted that the original name of the Mach 5's driver, Speed Racer, was Go Mifune in Japan. **The color scheme also resembles the Mach Jabber from Kamen Rider Black RX, while his appearance bears resemblance to from . **The color scheme and scarf also resembles Evel Knievel and his cape. Evel was a stunt motorcyclist who like other daredevils, often has sparkler pyrotechnics in his shows, though the Ride Macher better resembles a XRTT road racer variant than the Harley-Davidson XR-750 Evel rode. *The antennae on Mach's helmet are reminiscent of the antennae of the Double Riders. *He loves doing things at "mach speed", which is a reference to from , the latter of whose catchphrase is "Let's do this at mach speed!" **Which in turn is a pun on his Rider name, as stated above. *Go's transformation pose is actually a part of Kazuya Oki (Kamen Rider Super-1)'s transformation pose. **Go's rider gear is also developed in the United States, just like Kazuya's cybernetic parts. **The developers of Go's rider gear and Kazuya's cybernetic parts are also played by the same actor. *Go is the second Secondary Rider to have a limit to become a Kamen Rider, since Makoto Hikawa, though Go has the shortest time limit. **His limit to becoming a hero is similar to from . *Mach Kaksarn influencing the Zenrin Shooter Full Throttle is similar to villain 's technique, Dark Cluster. *Mach Kikern's Demon Beast looks similar to the famed Bullet Bills from the Super Mario franchise. *Mach Magarl and Kaksarn's abilities are similar to those of Kamen Rider Double LunaTrigger. **Both Mach Magarl and Double LunaTrigger can fire curved shots that can track targets. **Mach Kaksarn's ability to fire scattered shots is similar to Double LunaTrigger's Maximum Drive finisher, the Trigger Full Burst. **Mach Magarl and Kaksarn's abilities are also similar to Kamen Rider Diend's when he utilizes the Attack Ride: Blast Card. *Mach's transformation CGI effect is similar to that of Mashin Chaser. *Kamen Rider Mach has an ability to fly in short distance via jet engine similar to Kamen Rider Fourze. **Similarly, when he used the Rumble Smasher as Mach Arabull, he used it on his right leg when performing his Rider Kick, similar to Fourze's use of the Drill Module. *Go's hatred towards the Roidmudes is similar to Masato Kusaka's hate towards all Orphnoch's. However, Masato's is just purely for revenge without any reasons of honor, while Go has a sense of honor in him, believing that Roidmudes are "evil", knowing they might be after him and his sister due to their ties with their father, Professor Banno, who created Roidmudes and being killed by them, and wants to avenge his father's death and atone his father's sins, destroy what his father left behind (Roidmudes), and try to avoid his sister from being their target without her knowing their ties with their late father. In the end after Chase saved him like how his sister was saved by Chase when he was Protodrive in a past, Go finally got over his hatred, now only if the Roidmudes attack humanity will they be unfogivable for him. *He is the third Neo-Heisei Rider in a row to be classified as "the White (in-series title)", after the White Wizard and the White Armored Rider. *His physical Rider appearance is almost resembling 's appearance. Although, Mach rides on a bike while The Stig is driving cars. **Mach's Shutter Face Guard, however, shares a resemblance to the first (black) Stig, except for his blue-visioned goggles. *Go has died onscreen a total of 3 times, more times than any known person in Kamen Rider history (not counting presumed/faked deaths of other characters). *Go is currently the only person who has managed to stay in control of himself when past the Dead Zone state. External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/cast/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Drive cast page] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/rider/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Drive rider page] **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach's forms ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Magarl ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Kikern ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Tomarle ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Kaksarn ****TV Asashi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Moerl ****TV Asashi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Arabull ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Mazerl *****TV Asahi's page on the V-Helm ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach ****TV Asahi's page on the M-Burn Helm References Category:Revived Riders Category:Drive Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Secondary Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Relatives Category:Antiheroes Category:Rival Category:Allies Category:Sniper Riders Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Villains Category:Antivillains Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Evil turns good